Tintaglia
Tintaglia is a blue female dragon, the first of her kind to hatch since the cataclysm. Character Tintaglia is bright blue, though she has an iridescent sheen to her scales that often results in her color being mistaken for silver. Like many dragons, Tintaglia is impatient, haughty, and vain. She seems quite arrogant to humans and is dismissive of their concerns as secondary to her own. She cares highly for her own species, however, displaying concern for dragon hatchlings and exhausting herself feeding them. Events The Liveship Traders Trilogy Tintaglia occupies the last untouched cocoon in the buried Elderling city of Frengong, near Trehaug. She torments the dreams of Reyn Khuprus, ordering him to expose her cocoon to sunlight and thus enable her to hatch. She dismisses Reyn's claims that it will be impossible to dig out the chamber where her log is entombed. When Reyn begins courting Malta Vestrit and shares a dream with her, Tintaglia turns some of her attention to Malta, imparting upon her similar orders to free her. After the attempted kidnapping of the Satrap by the New Traders, Malta and her brother Selden are brought to safety in the Rain Wilds. Selden shows an interest in the ruins of Frengong, and Malta persuades him to show her a way into the city. She discovers Tintaglia's cocoon in the Crowned Rooster Chamber and places her hands on it. Tintaglia fills her with Elderling memories, which awakens her to the lives stored in the ruins and shows her how to open the dome that tops the chamber. Malta is unable to execute the ancient mechanism on her own, and an earthquake forestalls any further effort. Meanwhile, Reyn, tormented more than ever by Tintaglia's commands, gets drunk to prevent himself from going to her against the orders of his family. When he hears that Malta is missing after the earthquake, however, he returns to Frengong, where he finds Selden alone. He and Selden make their way to the Crowned Rooster Chamber and discover the exposed mechanism. Together they are able to manipulate it to open the partially-unearthed chamber ceiling, and when the light strikes Tintaglia's log, she is able to hatch. After hatching, Tintaglia strikes a bargain with the people of Bingtown and the Rain Wilds to help them in their war against Chalced if they help her keep the next generation of dragons alive. Tintaglia flies over the Rain Wild River, searching for familiar markers, to lead the serpents' migration. She discovers that the river's course has changed from that in her ancestral memories, and that cocooning grounds have been destroyed. She also discovers a dying serpent struggling in too-shallow water and mercy-kills it, ingesting its memories. Tintaglia also flies to the ruins of an Elderling city and, unable to find what she seeks, angrily destroys the wooden cover of a large well. The Tawny Man Trilogy Tintaglia despairs over the small, stunted dragon hatchlings, none of whom are a viable mate for her; she fears that without the opportunity to for her mate and lay eggs, the dragons will die out again. Tintaglia comes into communication with several Six Duchies inhabitants when they Skill. She is particularly interested in FitzChivalry Farseer. She also encounters and is vexed by Nettle, who is able to control her own dreams to exclude Tintaglia. Through these communications, Tintaglia learns of Dutiful's mission to locate and kill the dragon Icefyre. As Icefyre is the only fully-grown male dragon in existence, Tintaglia is outraged by the decision to kill him. She flies to Aslevjal, arriving just as Dutiful's contigent has blasted the ice open to free Icefyre. When the Pale Woman releases her stone dragon to kill the weakened Icefyre, Tintaglia battles it. After the stone dragon is killed by Swift, Tintaglia and Icefyre mate. Rain Wild Chronicles Tintaglia and Icefyre spend their days flying, mating, and generally living beyond the reach of humans or Elderlings. They descend to feed upon a herd of cattle and are ambushed by Chalcedean soldiers. They slaughter the soldiers and escape with their lives, but Tintaglia's wing is punctured by a poisoned spear. Tintaglia desperately flies to Kelsingra, and manages to arrive before collapsing. She languishes until the Silver well is reopened and she is able to drink Silver. She recovers and restores the infant Ephron Khuprus's health. Tintaglia chooses Kalo as a mate. Tintaglia finds Kalo different in the ways of dragons as, instead of waiting for her death to consume her memories, he helps her recover from her mortal wounds. Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Tintaglia evidently stays away from Kelsingra for some time, as Phron's changes ruin his health once more. Later, she announces that she is gravid, and must return to Other's Island to lay her eggs.Category:The Rain Wild Chronicles Category:The Liveship Traders Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Category:Dragons